Aprendiendo a Hacer el Amor
by Malasletras
Summary: Sakura no puede amarlo, no despues de todo lo que ha hecho, una oportunidad se le presenta, puede redimirse ¿Aprenderá a hacer el amor?


Estoy muy feliz de subir un one-shot ;_; no saben que ganas tenía de acerlo y cuanto me debatí por cual idea desarrolar, me desidí por esta porque hace tiempo que no escribo lemmon xD ¿como se me ocurrio? naaa momentos locos de la vida loca xDxD, me gustaría decir que pronto volveré con otro pero mentiría porque en este momento mi vida está enfocada en los estudio :/ el cole ocupa toda mi fuck vda ¬¬

* * *

Dejé el despacho de la Hokage, la guerra era un estado terrible, espeluznante cuando contábamos con un número inimaginable de criminales de inigualables habilidades contra nosotros. Pero no nos vencerían. Naruto había llegado recientemente de su entrenamiento con Killer Bee, menos enérgico, más maduro y más respetado y hacía suspirar a todas a su pasada, los padres de familia lo invitaban a sus casas, esperanzados de que el gran Naruto Uzumaki se fijara en sus hijas.

Supe que rechazó a Hinata, pero no sé en que terminó el asunto de Sakura, ella fue la primera en ver y hablar con Naruto cuando regresó de su estadía en esa isla con Yamato, y todo parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, como si Sakura hubiera dicho una pequeña mentira por la cual no hacía falta molestarse ni apresurarse. Pero yo sabía que eso era una mentira, una sabana que cubría la interesante verdad, una verdad que se rompería cual fina copa tarde o temprano, el amor estaba ahí, la atracción se moldeaba poco a poco, solo había que enseñarles a…hacer el amor. Y no lo digo como el pervertido que se a criado en mi después de leer tanto documento de Jiraya, tanto Icha Icha Paradice, no, lo digo como alguien que ha sido testigo de mucho de sus anhelos, problemas y triunfos, aunque al principio solo apostaba a uno, los tres me han sorprendido bastante…

-¿Hatake Kakashi estas escuchando una palabra de lo que te digo?- Preguntó la incesante vocecilla que me perseguía a todas partes hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo de esta tortura? Ah! 8 meses, desde que comenzó la guerra.

-Sí-Respondí- Me estabas confesando tu amor- Dije despreocupado sonriendo, aunque ella solo viera mi ojo curvándose, la reaccion en cadena que surgió me la esperaba.

-¡No idiota!- Gritó histérica pero sonrojada- Decía que en 30 días iremos a la nación del viento, vamos a ir a buscar a los ninjas que hemos estado formando en artillería por orden de ambos kages, y-y yo nunca me enamoraría de pervertido despreocupado como tu.- Dijo quitándome el Icha Icha de las manos y lanzándomelo en la cara, lo esquivé y el libro traspasó la pared, rebanándola en dos.

-No uses manipulación de esa manera, un día no lo voy a esquivar -Dije aburrido, me voy, Adiós Catanoche- Dije

-¡Es Cataluna!- Gritó antes que desapareciera de su vista

Cataluna, ese era el nombre de la renombrada ninja de la nación del viento con la que trabajaba, y aunque mostraba total admiración cuando nos conocimos…creo que terminó conociéndome, me mandoneaba y me gritaba por todo, nótese que tras cada discusión mi cuello corría el peligro de ser separado de mi cuerpo; y aunque traté de seducirla una vez, me dejó en ridículo frente a Gai ¡Frente a Gai!...nunca se lo perdonaría… tal vez era lesbiana.

Guardé el Icha Icha para saludar a Sakura y a Naruto que al parecer estaban discutiendo, bueno, Sakura estaba gritándole más bien.

-¡Pescarás una enfermedad de trasmisión sexual! ¡Esa pobre niña, el susto de muerte que tubo en el hospital!, me dio lástima hasta que me dijo quien podría ser el padre… ¡Naruto Uzumaki!, casi estaba orgullosa de ello.- Gritó Sakura, Naruto… era tan estúpido, horrible tratar de involucrase con otras mujeres para tratar de olvidar a una. Más estúpido hacerlo sin protección.

-Sakura-chan, ya no me golpees, ella dijo que se protegía- Dijo Naruto con cara de arrepentimiento.

-¡No te das cuenta que cada zorra quiere sacar algo de ti Naruto! ¡Si vas a revolcarte con cada cosa que sea mujer por nacimiento compra condones!- Gritó Sakura tan fuerte que todos la miraban escandalizados-¡Una caja de cien!- Finalizó antes de darse media vuelta, Sakura, era tan estúpida, horrible tratar de demostrar que amas a alguien ignorándolo, gritándole y golpeándolo, se supone que a su edad el dicho "los que pelean se aman" queda en el pasado, pero era más estúpido no admitir tus verdaderos sentimientos abiertamente, en vez de gritar debió haber dicho "No quiero que estés con ninguna más que yo" o "¿ No te das cuenta que te amo?", me ahorraría todo el drama que tenía planeado, se ahorraría toda la humillación que le haría pasar y le ahorraría a Naruto la incertidumbre.

Pero que demonios si mi idea es estupenda, otra de mi larga lista de extraños métodos para enseñar.

-¡Hola Sakura!- Saludé cuando pasó por mi lado, pero solo recibí un empujón para que saliera de su camino-…Cada día es más ruda ¿verdad Naruto?- Pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

-Supongo. Creo que iré a beber algo- Dijo sin despedirse ni saludarme

-Me pierden el respeto- Dije al cocinero cuando me senté en el puesto de ramen

-¿Va a comer o va a hablar?- Dijo el rudamente- jajaja es broma, ¡La casa invita!- Dijo antes que mi enojo resultara evidente.

Estúpido Naruto.

¿En qué momento comenzó a encamarse con todas?

¿Por qué lo pregunto?

Yo lo sé.

Yo estuve ahí cuando ocurrió la extraña metamorfosis.

El llegó de su entrenamiento secreto, dijo que habláramos, yo le respondí que sí, el me preguntó si lo amaba, y yo dije.

"_Pensé que ya sabías que fue un vil mentira, ódiame, mátame, si quieres, tienes todo el derecho del mundo"_

Su rostro pasó por mil expresiones que en el nunca había visto para terminar en esa sonrisa despreocupada.

"_Supongo que no quise creerlo_" Respondió.

No me ignoró ni reprochó, todo volvió a ser como antes, volvimos lentamente a una rutina que implantó la guerra y el dolor, todo era igual, las sonrisas, los secretos. Su sonrisa. Pero ya no era mi sonrisa. Ahora la compartida con otras.

Parecía que Naruto había decidido olvidarme, peor aún, buscaba a su chica ideal y formar una familia, y, aun no encontraba una novia estable, pero me carcomía por dentro. Aunque no era de lo que hablaría abiertamente. Yo no merecía a Naruto, ni el merecía mis palabras vacías que antes eran dedicadas a otra persona, él, el héroe de Konoha, no necesitaba a una mujer que solo botaba la tristeza por las cuencas húmedas de sus ojos, cuyo reflejo era un crisálida vacía, quizá, no tan vacía, pero desde que Naruto dejó de brindarme ese calor único de promesas de eterna espera, podía decirlo firmemente. Me marchitaba.

Tampoco diría abiertamente la angustia que sentí cuando vi a la chica con la que salió y rompió hace un mes en mi consulta, alegando que estaba embarazada, diciendo con palabras maliciosas el nombre del probable padre, e imaginando toda una película, una casa blanca, un perro, y una niña rubia llamada Naruko. Nunca había sido tan culpablemente feliz cuando comprobé que era un embarazo psicológico, el anhelo provocaba los síntomas, y no oculté mi sonrisa al darle la noticia, ni al despedirme con una clara ofensa a su persona.

"Cuidado, el clima está frío, con tanta fresca por ahí" y cerré la fuerte en sus narices cuando se giró colérica para enfrentarme.

Cuando me encontré con Naruto en Ichiraku Ramen, el asunto estaba olvidado, pero el dijo ingenuo.

-Yuuki me comentó que tal vez estaría embrazada, pero hoy dijo que una enfermera gorda y fea le había hecho un chequeo y solo fue una falsa alarma.

Exploté.

Y ahora iba a hacer de muy mal humor la recolección semanal de hierbas medicinales cerca del lago Hannabi.

Esto no pasaría si Sasuke no se hubiera ido, hubiera seguido enamorada de él, nos hubiéramos casado y…no me preocuparía tanto por Naruto porque Sasuke sería sensato y le diría cuando está cometiendo errores estúpidos como ahora. Pero el destino es cruel. Aquí estoy, llorando mientras recojo yerbas, sin saber que quiero de mi vida, ni que hacer para decir que soy útil en este mundo shinnobi. Doy lástima.

Me acerqué al lago Hannabi, cuenta a leyenda que puedes ver reflejado en el tus deseos. Pero solo me veo yo, ¿Cómo se que soy yo? Por el pelo rosa chillón que me llega bajo los senos. Me lo dejé crecer desde que Naruto volvió a Konoha. Sé que el me prefiere con el pelo corto, a Sasuke le gustaba largo, por eso yo lo mantengo en un punto intermedio, como trato de hacerlo con cada cosa de mi vida, el agua se mueve,

¿Es Naruto?

¡Naruto!, no…. Soy yo, y tras de mi, junto a las sombras, está el.

Es Sasuke Uchiha, su capa de akatsuki, su sentencia como un criminal de rango s, ulula con el viento violento que sopla derepente, me doy vuelta entre aterrada y furiosa, no es un buen día, no estoy de humor para charlas de venganza y complacencia.

-Sasuke-kun…-Murmuro, un saludo, o un adiós, una despedida, una bienvenida, depende del contexto, abrí la tierra a mis pies con un golpe sabiendo que el lo esquivaría, pero su cercanía dolía y confundía, mejor tenerlo lejos, mejor guardar situaciones innecesarias que pueden colarse en mis próximas pesadillas y que pueden significar más llanto molesto e incoherente.

-Sakura…solo vine a hablar- Dijo desde la seguridad de una rama de árbol cercana.

-¿Hablar o soltar monosílabos?- Me di el lujo de preguntar y rodar los ojos, pero antes de terminar este último gesto el ya estaba frente a mi, demasiado cerca, quise alejarme, quise alejarme de tal ardor en mi pecho pero choqué con un árbol.

-¿Recuerdas que pediste que te llevara conmigo? ¿Qué harías lo que fuera para que me quedara? ¿O que harías cualquier cosa por mi?- No escuchaba su voz, la brisa se la llevaba, pero podía leer sus labios crueles, ponzoñoso, llenos de ilusiones y palabras que había pronunciado el día de ayer.

-Lo recuerdo…fui yo quien lo dijo…o por lo menos, eso me recuerdan mis pesadillas- Dije con total sinceridad.

-Pues es hora que me demuestres que tan convencida de tu amor estás- Dijo lentamente, una canción de cuna, me arrullaría y luego me comería como la vil serpiente rastrera que se había convertido.

-Ya no te amo- Dije con igual lentitud, pero mi voz se quebró en el último instante suficiente para que el pudiera esbozar una temible media sonrisa, juro que no lo amaba, juro que a confusión me domino, juro que mis pensamientos no se dirigieron a su boca venenosa, si no que a los recuerdos felices del equipo siete, una promesa y los anhelos de Naruto.

Naruto. El era bueno. Demasiado. El me dio confianza. El me dio amor y yo, solo le respondí con mentiras. Sería bueno decir que lo amo sin remordimiento, sabiendo que seríamos felices, que yo soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Pero ahora, yo puedo ser útil, puedo enmendar mis errores, puedo lograr traer a Sasuke, puedo hacer que su sonrisa sea como antes, que su sonrisa sea dirigida hacia a mi sin ningún remordimiento ni tristeza.

-Te quedaste callada- Dijo canturreando.

-Que quieres- Dije finalmente, tenía que ganarme su confianza, entrar a su corazón y traerlo de vuelta pacíficamente, por la fuerza no lo lograría, y aunque mi integridad física y emocional quedara partida en mil pedazos, yo traería de vuelta a Sasuke. Por Naruto. Por mí. Por Kakashi-sensei. Por mi y Naruto, por ese nosotros que pareciera que a medida que pasa el tiempo solo se vuelve más complicado.

-Ven conmigo- Palabras amargas que quisiera no haber escuchado nunca. Mi corazón latió, ya sea por el amor pasado o el miedo, me sentí estúpida, todo lo que deseo se torna algo peligroso, sus silabas eran peligrosas, me matarían de pena, moriría de pena. E ahí la prueba. Estoy muy confundida y ya no está esa vocecita que tenía de pequeña que brincaba de alegría o me reprendía, no, ahora estoy sola, pero me gustaría imaginar que esa voz me hubiera dicho "corre" "vuelve con Naruto" así estaría más tranquila, sabiendo que una parte de mi aún conserva la cordura.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté en un susurro, bajando la mirada, para evitar la enfermarte cercanía y el olor de su aliento, que más que excitarme me enfurecía.

-Tengo que renacer mi clan, y temo que después de esta guerra ya no sobreviva. No te creas importante, eres mi única opción.- Entendía lo que me decía, incluso sus motivos y no podía evitar tenerle un poco de odio y de asco.

-Iré contigo-Pronuncié en voz alta, contradiciéndome.

-Solo una pregunta más… ¿Eres virgen?- Dijo como si fuera lo más trivial del mundo, se rió cuando lo colores se subieron a mi cara.

-¡Eres virgen!-Exclamó en una risa macabra sin sentido, alterando sus facciones, de manera temible y sádica.

-Pe-pero eso no afecta en nada…-Dije muerta de nervios… ¿Quería hacerlo ya? ¿Aquí

mismo?

-Claro que si, ¿no te lo dije? No quiero que te creas la gran cosa, ve y pierde la virginidad con alguien que te considere importante, hazlo especial. Tu no serás nada más que un contenedor para mi, jajajaja, y aprende unos trucos, no quiero quedarme dormido- Dijo burlesco y malvado, apreté mis puños, ¿valía la pena? ¿Esta humillación? Por mi no, por Kakashi-sensei tampoco, pero por Naruto, esa persona que siempre estuvo ahí para mi, claro que valía la pena, y quedaba debiéndole, las veces que me salvo, la veces que me cuidó, cuando se preocupó por mi…tenía que hacerlo por el, para mirarlo a los ojos y sentir que no le había fallado.

-Está bien- Dije sumisa, no levanté el rostro. No quería arriesgarme a matarlo, si lo miraba lo mataría. Lo juro.

-Me amas con locura, vendré por ti en 30 días- Volvió a repetir antes que su cuerpo ya no fuera sólido contra el mío, levante el rostro, y ya no estaba ahí, cerré los ojos y forcé mis sentidos, pero tampoco sentí su presencia.

Me acerqué al lago Hannabi, con la esperanza que al verter un poco de agua a mi rostro, más bien, al sumergir mi cabeza en el lago, despertaría en la comodidad de mi hogar.

Pero, la vida es cruel y el destino injusto, el karma no existe y en esos momentos dudo de la existencia de Kami, miré mi rostro empapado en el reflejo, y ya no me vi a mí, ni a Sasuke. Solo vi a Naruto, porque haría lo que fuera por el en estos momentos, porque sacrificaría todos mis principios y fantasías de la niñez para volver a verlo feliz. Porque en este momento, mi mayor deseo era ver esa sonrisa, esa ilusión reflejada en lago. Se lo merecía.

Al momento en que salí del pequeño claro, con una bolsa de medicina bajo mi brazo, pude saber con total claridad en el problema en el que me había metido voluntariamente. No solo debía perder mi virginidad, sino que también debía aprender "trucos ", estar con Orochimaru convirtió a Sasuke en un pervertido.

Debí encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera hacer todas esas cosas, alguien que no lo divulgara, alguien en quien pudiera confiar, alguien que supiera de todo esto.

"Alguien como Naruto"

Era inconcebible que esa estúpida voz que necesité todos estos años regresara en el peor momento. Y de todas maneras, como siempre sacaba a relucir la verdad, con Naruto sería la mejor opción...Pero ¿cómo pedirle esto? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Cómo le volvería a ver la cara? ¿Y si descubría que lo hacia para ir con Sasuke más tarde?, se debe agregar el factor que lo estoy haciendo por el ¿Pero aguantaría eso al momento de saberlo?.

-¡Kakashi Idiota! Te he buscado por toda la ciudad del demonio, tenemos que entregarle estas estrategias Tsunade-sama y tu estás coqueteando con esa mujer- Escuche a lo lejos una inconfundible voz, Cataluna-san, era una ninja del viento, una de las mejores, había sido asignada como la compañera de Kakashi-sensei, y bueno…se llevaban bastante mal, aunque ella en sí, era un persona muy sencilla y agradable.

-No te pongas celosa, solo estaba ayudándole con sus compras- Dijo el desvergonzado de mi sensei.

-Le rebanaré la cabeza a esa mujer si no vienes en este momento… ¡Y no estoy celosa!-Gritó hecha una furia, y yo podía estar segura de algo, ella estaba my celosa…Me sentí mal por ella y mi misma por lo que yo iba a hacer a continuación, pero nada se interpondría en mi camino.

-Kakashi - Lo saludé sin el sufijo cuando caminé hacia él.

-¿Sakura pasa algo?- Preguntó inocentemente, Cataluna frunció el seño, traté de aguantar mirarla con un gesto de disculpa, yo solo hice lo necesario, corrí hasta mi ex sensei y me abalancé sobre él.- ¿Sakura?- Preguntó él alarmado

-Kakashi-sensei- Ronroneé llena de vergüenza- Hay algunas cosas que aún me debe enseñar.- Y luego una cachetada.

Caí al piso golpeada y la mejilla derecha me palpitaba. Levanté la vista para encantarme con una enojada Cataluna y a un Kakashi muy sorprendido.

-Yo-yo lo siento Sakura-san…pero Kakashi debe irse- Lo tomó de la mano- Debemos entregar esto con urgencia.

-Sakura, no sé por qué dices esto pero…como ves, tengo una novia muy celosa, así que sea lo que sea que querías decir con eso, es imposible.-Y después de decir eso tomó a Cataluna entre sus brazos y desapareció.

Quedé congelada en el suelo, llena de vergüenza y de la cara de mil colores, no solo había tratado de seducir a mi estúpido sensei por culpa de Sasuke, si no que su novia me golpeó y todos los comerciantes y personas del lugar me miraban con el seño fruncido.

-¡Jovencita! Es malo querer quitarle los novios a otras mujeres- Me dijo una viejita que pasaba por ahí. No solo confirmaba el grado de estupidez que había alcanzado, si no que dejaba claro que solo tenía una opción…Naruto.

No importa que tan graciosa, estúpida, irónica y repugnante sea la situación, aquí estoy yo, hecha una furia frente a un atestado bar, y el estúpido bar no está atesto de clientes, si no de mujeres. De miles de zorras que tratan de tocar descaradamente cualquier parte de Naruto.

"Shannaaroooo cualquier parte"- Asiento con la cabeza aunque esto también es estúpido.

Antes de avanzar más y matar a algunas habitantes de Konoha, salgo una vez más del bar y miro el letrero.

No, no es un prostíbulo.

Entro nuevamente y me dirijo furiosa a la muchedumbre de féminas en profundo estado de celo. Naruto parece no prestar atención, sólo mira su copa con gesto ausente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su hablar con los acentos equivocados y alargando ciertas letras demuestran que está borracho. Naruto…¿Por qué has cambiado?

-Naruto-kun ¿pasarías de nuevo la noche conmigo?- Esa voz y esa ropa, ese cabello rojo, ¡La odio!, es Karin, después de unos meses encarcelada, la declararon ninja de Konoha.

-Déjalo en paz Karin- Le digo venenosa, ella solo levanta las cejas.

-Naruto-kun es muy bueno en la cama- Respondió alzándose de hombros, y luego me sonrió burlona.-¿Cuantas veces has estado con él Sakura?- Me pregunta insinuante.

-¡Yo no soy de esas!- Me acerco y paso un brazo de Naruto por mis hombros, está lo suficientemente borracho como para no importarle. Pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para reconocerme.

-¡Pero si es Sakura-chan! De saber que cada noche en que me emborrachara vendrías por mí, hubiera empezado a beber a los 12-Balbucea sin sentido, no era la primera vez que lo vea borracho, ni la segunda que lo llevaba a su casa, y por supuesto, no era la tercera vez EN EL DÍA que lo arrastraba de los brazos de una mujer.

Entre las quejas de muchas féminas logré sacar a Naruto del bar, el solo dejaba caer todo su peso en mí, suene o no extraño me agradaba que hiciera eso, que compartiera sus penas y sus preocupaciones conmigo, o al menos, de esa manera lo veía yo. Puede que Naruto sonriera más que cualquier hombre en la tierra, que digiera las estupideces más incoherentes del mundo shinobi, pero yo sabia que la carga e sus hombros era mucho más pesada de la que yo traía en esos momentos – cave destacar que mi carga era él literalmente, y tal vez si analizamos esta frase podemos encontrarnos con una amarga verdad- su aliento que rompía en mi oído era una suave caricia, sus susurros incoherentes me sacaban pequeñas risotadas, ese estado de inocencia era perfecto, pero lo perfecto no existe o cuando creemos alcanzarlo, nos damos cuenta que nunca lo fue, que fue solo una ilusión, algo que "creímos" y que tarde o temprano desaparecerá.

Que tarde o temprano desaparecerá. Cuando recuerdas la realidad, cuando piensas en la situación, cuando analizas tus sentimientos y tiemblas al decir en tu cabeza la respuesta que encontraste, en tu cabeza porque, las rodillas se te doblan solas con la fugaz posibilidad de expresarlo.

-Sakura-chan, hoy no me divertiré- Dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras.

-El sexo puede ser uy divertido Naruto, pero no filtrarás con Karin en mi presencia- Respondí, quizá dando demasiada información, pero, ¿qué importa?, está borracho, no recordará nada, y todo arranque de sentimientos que tenga en estos momentos será recordado más tarde por el como un simple sueño de la infancia, uno que no estoy preparada para cumplir, o que bien, me da miedo acunar como propio, admitir que sueño con eso todas las noches desde hace tiempo.

-Karin es una zo-rra y trata mal a Sa-kura-chan…nunca estarí-a con ella, ni en el mismo sillón- Trató de aclarar.

Callé toda palabra que quisiera salir de mi corazón en esos momentos.

Cada latido dolía, pero no estaba segura del por qué.

Cada latido y cada frase absurda que escuchaba de el me causaba una sensación que no quería aceptar, se acumulaba dentro de mi.

Lo trato tan mal, busco constantemente un gesto que aliene todo el cariño que me profesa y que yo no podría devolverle con la misma sencillez y pureza.

No después que giro la manilla de la puerta de su departamento, lo siento sin cuidado en el sofá y lo miro intensamente, el corresponde el gesto, me observan un par de lagunas opacadas por el alcohol, pero consientes, son capaces de hacerme dudar, postergar el futuro para hundirme en ellas, acorto la distancia y lo beso, trato de aguantar las lágrimas, trato de hacer del beso una acción dulce, pero los treinta días antes de irme con Sasuke pesan sobre mis hombros.

No, no puedo darle amor verdadero después de todo esto.

Y sin embargo, siempre hay probabilidades que el destino te golpee en la cara, que una señal más que divina, inventada, te señale lo diminuta que eres en un mundo de razón sin razón.

No es suficiente el suplicio de un arma sentimentalista clavada en el corazón de dos personas que viven equivocadamente, corrijo, de dos personas, una que debería volver al arrullo del vientre materno y otro que está en el lugar correcto, grande entre grandes, porque no seríamos nada sin el.

No es suficiente, el daño que le he hecho. No importa las veces que lo he humillado, de todas maneras, él, me acerca más a su cuerpo, me inunda su calor, su aliento y sabor a sake se mezcla con su aroma natural, una suave fragancia de verano que me vuelve loca, la locura mata, y sin embargo sigo viva, quiero morir pero me siento más plena que nunca, su lengua pide entrar y yo debería separarlo de mi, debería tener cordura y moral , escapar por la ventana y suicidarme, hacer un favor a la sociedad, sentirme culpable, pedir disculpas, pero entre abro los labios con un gentil gemido, su mano más que experta vuela hasta mis hombros, y sube lentamente a mi nuca, trata de chocar ambos cráneos lleno furia, no hay piedad ni misericordia de una boca cruel e inexperta como la mía, sus emociones lo sobrepasan y quiere tramitármelas, las siento, las degusto, y trato de sobreponerme a ellas, mi lengua se enreda en la suya, y aunque solo han pasado escasos minutos, han sido los más intensos de toda mi vida, aunque afuera el viento irrumpe contra las paredes del viejo edificio y la tierra lo acuna bondadosa y fuerte, acá, su pecho contra el mío provoca un calor egoísta, que dignamente, no compartiría con nadie.

La borrachera se oculta entre nuestros suspiros, entre una dicha que debería ser eterna y bien merecida, pero con la sensatez y la seguridad que da el sake también se rompe la burbuja que nos ha brindado estos deliciosos minutos.

Tal vez no era la ebriedad, solo fue un arranque de las emociones que deprimimos.

Su mano gentil en mi cintura presiona fuerte, antes de apartarme con descontento de su lado. Me siento más vacía que nunca, pero soy masoquista. ¿No quedó claro?

-Es tiempo de parar los juegos-Dice, su aliento choca contra mis labios, los entre abro levemente por impulso, es adictivo. Demasiado tarde para tratar de olvidarlo como a cualquiera.

No soy consiente del tiempo que paso sin responder, solo sé que su boca está a centímetros de la mía, y no entiendo por qué no están una contra la otra en el perfecto réquiem para el cual estaban hechos el amor y los labios.

-Sakura responde- Ahora me doy cuenta, esas palabras que quería oír, las que deseaba me sacara en cara, viajan lentamente hasta mis oídos y retumban, es triste darse cuenta que en realidad, no estaba preparada para algo así, el que él reconozca que para mi su cariño es un juego, tal vez Kami si existe, y trataba de ahorrarme este intenso dolor.

-No estoy jugando- Fue una respuesta automática.

-Entonces…por qué- No fue una pregunta, más bien, trataba de comprenderlo por sí mismo.

En esos momentos de intenso martilleo cardiovascular y de mariposas estomacales, esa voz de cordura y discordia aparece.

-Porque Te…-

"Te amo idiota" es la respuesta correcta, la que se reflejó en el lago, la que los años han forjado.

Pero que pasará después, no puedo fingir que podré quedarme junto a él para siempre, el propósito es claro y mis sentimientos…estoy dispuesta a ignorar mis sentimientos por ello, traeré a Sasuke, y probablemente vuelva junto a él, pero ¿De qué manera? ¿Cargando a sus hijos? ¿Y luego que? ¿Abandonarlos para volver a vivir el amor verdadero? ¿Llegar y volver a destruir la vida de Naruto cuando ya haya formado una familia?

No, Kami, definitivamente, no existía .

-Porque…-Me incitó a continuar un Naruto que ansioso presionaba sus fuertes manos en mis hombros inseguros y desgastados tras el peso del corazón roto.

-Porque necesito pedirte un favor- Solté la bomba, improvisé rápidamente una mentira, una que compite con las demás, con las que hemos vivido todos estos años.

-…No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que te abalanzaras sobre mi?-Preguntó rascándose la nuca, tan idiota, no hace las cosas más fáciles. Se alejó de mí completamente para sentarse cómodamente en el sillón.

-Yo…necesito…-Traté de empezar

-Me siento pésimo, me pasé con las copas, voy a preparar un tazón de ramen, acompáñame a la cocina y me cuentas…lo que sea que te suceda Sakura-chan- Me interrumpió sin parecer notar mi incomodidad.

No le respondí, me limité seguirlo hasta la cocina que estaba en completo orden, cada cosa brillaba en su sitio. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-NARUTO- Su rostro asustado se volteó hacia mí y traté de ser amable…traté- ¿Con quién diablos estuviste anoche?

-Con nadie, yo ordené todo esto- Respondió nervioso mientras ponía a calentar la tetera, por supuesto que no le creí nada, pero más tarde me preocuparía por eso, o mejor aún, lo olvidaría.

El silencio nos inundó, Naruto miraba callado la tetera, mientras estaba distraído llevé un dedo a mis labios para comprobar que aún recordaba el contacto de su boca con la mía. El se giró bruscamente y observó mi gesto con cuidado, me sonrojé violentamente, pero no quité el dedo de mi boca. Entrecerró los ojos en un gesto pasional, y avanzó hacia mí dos pasos, me sujeté de la encimera para recibir la descarga de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero el sonido de la tetera nos trajo a la realidad, yo volví a levantar la barrera y él mostró una sonrisa de vergüenza y despreocupación.

El se acercó al mechero y sacó el instrumento, yo me agaché y saqué del mueble, un tazón de ramen, sabía que los guardaba ahí.

-Gracias- Dijo tomándolo y abriendo la tapa- Ahora dime, que necesitas.

Naruto vertía tranquilamente el agua dentro del posillo, no dijo "veré si puedo ayudarte" o "trataré de hacerlo", simplemente aceptó que haría, porque así es el, sí es su camino ninja, así es Naruto.

-A los 16 años a todas las kunoichis le enseñan tácticas de seducción, una arma que nosotras podemos emplear muy bien, pero en esa época yo me entrenaba aún como medic-nin y me salte ese tipo de clases, ahora debo rendirla, de lo contrario será una mancha en mi expediente- Mentí ágilmente, porque la mentira es el don de un ninja, aunque parte de mi relato era cierto, nunca dí las clases, pero nunca se me ha reclamado por ello, Naruto asintió aún llenando el tazón con el caliente líquido- Y el maestro, es viejo y no me da mucha confianza, no quiero besarlo ni…

-No me transformaré en ti para suplantarte si eso es lo que me pides- Dijo Naruto horrorizado.

-¡NO! Yo…le dije a Tsunade-sama que encontraría a alguien que me ensañara todo esto.-Paré de escupir las palabras para darle cierto tiempo para asimilar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar uno? ¿A qué vino el beso?-Volvió a tratar de adivinar

-Quiero que tú seas mi maestro- Dije lentamente, mi rubio dio un respingo y calló todo el contenido del tazón hirviendo en su pecho.

Pero lejos de prestarle atención a esto…

-¡Que!- Gritó abriendo más de lo recomendable sus ojos. Al menos lo entendió de inmediato.- Mierda esto está caliente- Volvió a decir, pasó de largo a mi lado hacia su habitación. Yo lo seguí esperando su respuesta.

Cuando llegué al arco de su puerta estaba con el torso desnudo, y su pecho tenía una pequeña quemadura que el miraba enojado.

Me acerqué y puso mi palma sobre su herida y comencé a curarlo. Cuando mi chacra hizo contacto con su piel se estremeció, luego se relajó y echó el rostro hacia atrás.

-No puedo ayudarte…somos amigos- Respondió.

La herida ya no existía, el chacra también cesó pero no retiré mi mano de su pecho bien formado, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

-Por eso, no confío en nadie más de esa manera- Susurré

-¿Kakashi?-Preguntó, el ritmo de su respiración se aceleró.

-Recibí una paliza por parte de Cataluna- Respondí avergonzada- No quiero hacerte pasar por esto pero me quedé sin opciones.

-¿Rock Lee?-Volvió a preguntar, pero su voz era de rendición total.

-Sólo sería por 30 días, menos.- Dije un poco emocionada, tratando de alejar a manotazos la culpabilidad.

-Sakura…

-Naruto… ojala un día puedas perdonarme.- Murmuré antes de acortar la distancia y reclamar los sentimientos que callamos constantemente.

Sé que es amor, puedo predecirlo por la manera en que toma mis cabellos y me apega a su cuerpo, y el también puede saberlo, lo calla, pero puede sentirlo, por la manera en que mi corazón golpea el suyo cuando nos abrazamos para poder respirar, y las palabras sobran al momento de pasar mi lengua por esas marcas en la mejilla que me encantan, es una triste situación, una hermosa sinfonía que puede componer cualquier pareja de enamorados, la diferencia está en el anonimato, en el poder y la pasión con la que se enfrentan nuestras lenguas. En el calor sobrenatural que me golpea y me contagian sus suspiros.

Caemos en la cama, rebotamos con fuerza contra el colchón que se queja bajo nuestro peso, o gime junto a nosotros.

-Sakura, eres tu la que debe perdonarme- Dijo en la entrada de mi oído, dando vuelta las posiciones quedó sobre mi –Perdóname, porque me voy a aprovechar de la situación…voy a dejar de callar esto y…-Lo callé con un beso y sentí sus lágrimas correr, abrí los ojos para tratar de consolarlo con una mirada, con un mensaje secreto, pero el tapó mis ojos con una mano, mientras seguía besándome, perversamente, enredé mis brazos en su cuello y cuando pudimos separarnos por falta de aire volvía susurra "Disculpas" repetidamente. .

-Lo sé Sakura…y también sé que podremos encerrarnos por 30 días en esta maravillosa burbuja…aunque después nada sea igual.- Nos dejamos de besar, pero nos quedamos mirando. Ninguno quería admitir la verdad.- Sólo hay una condición…y más vale que no me mientas.

-¿Cuál?- Mi voz tembló por la ansiedad.

-¿Eres virgen?- Pregunto levantando una ceja. ¿Era el día de avergonzar a Sakura?

-No entiendo- Dije estúpidamente.

-Si eres virgen, no lo haré…sería tu primera vez y…tiene que ser especial…yo no puedo darte eso, eh estado con muchas mujeres y tu te mereces algo mejor.-Dijo mientras se separaba de mi y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

Mientras yo trago mentiras y la bilis de mi propio páncreas él se culpa por tratar de superarse y formar una vida. ¿Por qué será que dudo cada vez más de Kami?

-No soy virgen- Respondí segura, era mentira, por supuesto, no es que nunca hubiera tenido oportunidades, pero te niegas a aceptar a cualquiera en tu corazón o en tu cama cuando solo piensas en dos personas, ahora el numero había disminuido favorablemente a uno, pero la situación y los hechos me alejaban del verdadero goce que este no tan resiente descubrimiento me provoca, he llegado a un punto, en el que estoy decidida a darle lo único propio que tendré para el resto de mi vida, lo ultimo de inocencia que me queda, más le vale tomarla, también sé que se dará cuenta, pero lidio con una promesa con un asesino rango s, podré con esto, con una pasión desmedida y una boca ardiente que deja su marca en mi piel.

-No me digas el nombre, no me digas cuando ni el lugar, sabes que terminaré matando a ese desgraciado-Murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a desvestirme lentamente.

-¿Y por qué yo no puedo matar a cada mujer que se te acerca?- Alcé la voz, en ropa interior me levanté de la cama y le bajé los pantalones con rudeza.

-Porque yo no te importo- Respondió.

-Ambos sabemos cuan importantes somos el uno por el otro, pero cada uno tiene sus fantasmas que nos alejan.-Calmé el tono, para deshacerme de mi sostén lentamente.

-Es solo un fantasma.-Dijo él, su tierna mirada se miró directamente mi pecho denudo, se inclinó y deslizó las bragas lentamente, mientras acariciaba mis piernas.

-No podemos hacer nada contra él- Desvié el rostro de su mirada sincera.

-No pude traerlo

-No pude matarlo

-Y de algún modo, aún deseamos que ese amigo vuelva a nuestras vidas- Finalizamos juntos.

-¿Te das cuenta que no sirve de nada hablar de nosotros?-Dije con tristeza.-Tu debes rehacer tu vida, y yo debo dejarte ir.

-¿Cuál es la parte donde tú ere feliz?- Preguntó

-Cuando tu lo seas._

-Suficiente charla… Hoy pasaremos un buen rato, ya tendremos 30 días para aprender con un placentero remordimiento- Cambió rápidamente de actitud Naruto, como siempre, prohibirnos decir lo que sentimos era el camino más conveniente.

Aún sentada a la orilla de la cama sentí su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, la conversación quedó olvidada, las emociones permanecieron, y e brillo de sus ojos…nunca me había sentido más hermosa o más admirada, llena de placer, que solo su atención podía provocar crucé los brazos tras mi nunca y trencé y destrencé las piernas. Para que me observara, para que yo ocupara todos sus sentidos, para que tocara mi cuerpo con originalidad, y no siguiera los pasos que baratos que utilizó en otro cuerpo.

Dejó escapar un gemino ahogado y se bajó los pantalones y los boxer para dar paso a un gran erección…no había visto mucho en mi vida…pero podía apreciar lo que tenía al frente.

Se hincó frente a mí y ambos tratamos de memorizar nuestros cuerpos, sin saber que hacer ni que tocar primero.

Acercó su boca a mi pesó lentamente, su lengua cálida lo rodeó, y una mano ocupó su lugar mientras sus labios húmedos bajaban lentamente hasta mi abdomen, levanté una pierna y con mi pie acaricié lentamente su espalda musculosa, mientras mis manos llenas de cortes se aferraban a su cabello dorado.

-Sakura…esto es vergonzoso pero…yo…ya necesito…-Murmuró, levanté una ceja al ver las reacciones que provocaba en el, y sonreí satisfecha, puse mis manos bajo sus brazos y deslicé mi cuerpo bajo el suyo en un delicioso roce hasta llegar a sentarme en el piso, apoyándome en la cama.

-Naruto…vallamos al grano.-Mi voz sonaba desconocida, supe que yo también lo necesitaba…y luego.

Acarició mi cabello con devoción y me besó con interminable ternura, abarcó mi seno con su mano, mientras yo, tratando de brindarle el mismo placer, tomaba su miembro como fierro caliente entre mis manos. Soltó mi boca para gemir según el ritmo de mi mano y yo me aferré a él cuando mordió mi hombro conteniendo el placer.

Al levantar el rastro, la lujuria lo había poseído totalmente, me tomó entre sus brazos y me lanzó a la cama, que no era muy grande, pero eso limitaba la lejanía que podíamos imponernos.

Puso una pierna a cada costado de su cadera y me penetró sin compasión, se llevó aquello que le oculté y me arrancó mi virginidad, aunque fue un dolor agudo lo Saqué Afuera con una sonrisa, él me miró, y pareció no darse cuenta, ya que siguió saliendo y entrando de mi con la velocidad tormentosa que le permitía nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Tan fugaz fue el dolor que pareció mezclarse con el placer, en medio de una desesperación indescriptible, flexioné mis brazos y me afirmé al cabezal de la cama, Naruto aprovechó y levantó ligeramente mis caderas para poder penetrarme de rodillas, mis gemidos de gloria y éxtasis bañaban el lecho, como agua para chocolate era como un dulce sueño de niña triste, una sinfonía perfecta invadió mis oídos, sus gruñidos salvajes y ocasionales me quitaban el aliento, y los espasmos que me dominaron minutos después fueron celestiales, ascendí y descendí al cielo, fui bañada por el viento ululante , acunada por estrellas que sabían mi secreto y me consolaban adecuadamente, me daban fuerzas para volver a tierra, abrí los ojos y Naruto derramó su semilla en mi interior.

Él se dejó caer sobre mí respirando agitadamente, y aunque trató de ocultar su rostro entre mis pechos, pude ver su sonrisa y agradecí que lo hiciera para que no viera la mía.

Salió de mi interior y traté de reprimir mi mueca de total soledad.

Y Naruto vio la sangre en el cubre cama.

-Me mentiste- Dijo lentamente.

-Yo…

-¡Me mentiste!- Repitió con dolor- Y lo peor es que…estaba tan ciego de deseo que…no me di cuenta si te hice daño o no…

-No me importa- Traté de calmarlo.

-No, nada te importa… ¿No entiendes que me hiciste perder tanto la cordura que solo pensé en entrar en ti? ¿Entiendes que aunque esté noche tras noche, con una chica diferente, no puedo olvidarte?- Habló con rapidez y con la voz quebrada, ¿Cómo describir lo estúpida que me sentía? ¿Por qué él sufría por mi culpa?

-…Naruto

-Debes irte.-Murmuró mientras se ponía los pantalones que llevaba puestos hace un rato.

Sin tener escusa alguna para dar, me levanté pero perdí el equilibrio, gracias a un dolor punzante en mi entrepierna.

-No es justo que el amor nos vuelva monstruos- Dijo Naruto- Quédate acá, descansa…yo me voy- Traté de levantarme, pero mis piernas no respondían, Naruto saltó por su ventana con el torso desnudo y yo solo me quedé ahí tirando lágrimas al azar.

Avancé perezosa por el pueblo, Naruto debía odiarme, pero si lo pensábamos de manera escéptica, era lo mejor, le dolería menos cuando se diera cuenta que planeaba dejarlo en estado de abandono, que llevaría la barrera entre nosotros al punto más alto que me pueda permitir después de haberla derrumbado anoche. Al menos fue especial, mientras duró, pude comprobar la importancia del amor físico, y aunque disfrazamos nuestro amor como sexo, aún temíamos mucho que aprender, es triste y desmotivador saber que esos 30 días hubieran sido muy lindos y que los arruiné, si tan solo hubiera perdido mi virginidad antes, si hubiera dicho la verdad.

Y sin embargo, el tiempo corre tortuoso, y debo buscar alguien que me enseñe algo sobre sexo nada más de hacer el amor señorita.

Para mi desgracia, o mi fortuna, dependiendo de donde se viera, Genma me rondaba hace tiempo, y aunque era algo mayor, ¿eso valía como experiencia no?

Ahora mismo mis pies se arrastraban a su destino, el hombre me vio de lejos y saludo con una común y estúpida sonrisa de casanova.

-Genma-Salude con una sonrisa.

-No digas más- Dijo él- Yo seré tu maestro en tácticas de seducción, hace rato Naruto pasó por acá y me contó que necesitas uno, que le no podía ser, ¿qué te parece no soy oportuno?

-¿Qué-que te contó Naruto?- Dije decepcionada antes la idea de que el me dejara en manos de otro así de fácil.

-Que te presentase en su departamento con este dilema pero que el no pudo ayudarte- Volvió a hablar con una sonrisa- ¿Son 30 días no?, lo pasaremos muy bien- NO me dio tiempo de responder, me acorraló contra la pared me invadió mi boca violentamente, no hubo mariposas ni deseo, solo un asco inimaginable, su lengua entraba y salía, y tenia la impresión de que era un tentáculo viscoso que terminaría por secarme completamente. Me acorraló contra la pared y presionó con fuerza su cuerpo contra el mío, su mano impaciente y ladrona se posó sobre uno de mis senos y apretó con fuerza, lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Una presencia a lo lejos.

Un grito.

-Racengan

Un jadeo.

Varios puestos de comida destrozados.

Ya no hay presión en mis labios.

Y mis lágrimas frenan instantáneamente al ver su rostro.

-Te dije toda esta situación porque necesitaba desahogarme, te pedí que me ayudaras a alejar a cualquier imbécil que se le acercara a Sakura, y tu eres el primero en tratar de tomarla. Eres hombre muerto.- Pronunció lentamente. Se acercó cual león a su presa, dispuesto a enterrarle las garras en cualquier momento.

-Naruto-kun, aléjate de él. No armes tanto jaleo-Dijo una voz a mi costado, me di vuelta y era Cataluna, para mi fortuna, ella era una de las pocas que no miraba a Naruto hambrientamente, solo espero que no quiera vengarse de mi por lo que le hice respecto a Kakashi.

-Naruto, y yo pensé que habías madurado- Habló otra voz, disminuida por un libro que llevaba frente a la por otro lado, él se lo merecía. ¿Verdad Cata-chan?

-Como sea, lo llevaré a urgencias- Dijo la ninja tomando a Genma por los hombros.

-Ese es trabajo de hombres- Dijo Kakashi tratando de llevar él a Genma.

-No veo a ninguno por aquí- Habló molesta Cataluna para después desaparecer.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntó Naruto

-No tengo idea que e pasa…pero no soy yo el que debe dar explicaciones- Respondió vagamente Kakashi para luego desaparecer.

Naruto aun llevaba el torso desnudo, y estaba sudando y tenía sangre seca alrededor de los brazos, seguramente estuvo entrenado todo este tiempo, su mirada se juntó con la mía, y mi mente trataba de encontrar una buena razón al hecho de que estábamos separados, demasiada distancia, deseaba tenerlo dentro de mi, junto a mi, compartir su calor, darle todo mi ser. Y sin embargo estábamos separados.

-Naruto- Dije entre lágrimas nuevas.

-Cállate- Me respondió mientras tomaba entre sus manos mi cabeza y me besaba con una furia que me pareció deliciosa.

-Nadie, jamás, volverá a tocarte, solamente yo, todo hombre que se te acerque comerá un racengan… no me importan los fantasmas ni las promesas que nunca pudimos cumplir, ni los lazos que se rompen o se refuerzan, ¿Tanto te cuenta aceptar que no podemos vivir uno sin el otro?

-Yo…-Traté de hablar.

-Te amo Sakura-chan, te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a estar solo 30 días contigo, dispuesto a traté de callar mis sentimientos entre los gemidos de la noche y…

-¡Cállate idiota! Yo también te amo…- Dije con una sonrisa, salió del corazón, no lo pensé, ni mentí, nunca nada fue tan real y sincero.

El brillo que Naruto generalmente irradiaba me inundó, me tomó en brazos y saltó sobre la encogida Konoha. Susurraba palabras de promesa y amor eterno constantemente y empujé la verdad en un cajón apartado de mi mente par no arruinar tan maravilloso momento sacado de cuento de hadas sin dragón ni bruja, solo un rescate que no era tan necesario, con una confesión necesaria, con dos ninjas normales. Más o menos.

Entramos por la ventana de su apartamento y nos lanzamos al cuerpo del otro. Salté ansiosa de enredar mis piernas en sus caderas para que nuestros sexos se toparan nuevamente. Y no reprimimos nuestros nombres en un gemido amoroso.

Tropezamos con cada estúpido mueble que se nos atravesaba, hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Naru-to, es-to es el baño- Dije entre besos cuando vi en el lugar que habíamos entrado.

-Lo sé- Respondió mientras bajaba mi vestido estrapless ara tener alcance a mis pezones.- Entrené demasiado, necesito un baño.

Alargó una mano y echó a correr el agua, se separó de mi antes de morder y estirar uno de mis pezones y se bajo la única prenda que llevaba, sus pantalones naranjos, me levanté del lavamanos y el acercó sus manos, las paseó cuidadosamente por mis hombros desnudos y bajó lentamente el vestido rosa hasta mis caderas, en donde se deslizó por sí solo, me observó igual que la noche anterior pero con mayor deleite, y yo me di el gusto de apreciar pequeños detalles, como los rizos que adornaban su miembro, sus mejillas sonrojadas su pelo desordenado.

Me guió a la orilla de la bañera y me sentó ahí mismo, tomó una esponja y comenzó a pasarla por todo mi cuerpo sacándome largos suspiros que trataba de ocultar mordiéndome el labio inferior, el entró con migo pero no tejó a su nuevo juguetito, paseó sus manos mojadas y alientes por mis senos y luego por mi entrada insistentemente, abrí un poco las piernas para que sus dedos entraran y me tocaran a gusto, mis gritillos de satisfacción cambiaban constantemente de tono, hasta que alcancé un maravilloso orgasmo.

Jadeó seguidamente, y caí en la cuanta que él aún no había sido tocado, lo di vuelta de manera que pudiera aplastar mis pechos en su espalda y comencé a masturbarlo, cuando sentí que su miembro aumentó de tamaño él me apartó y me dejó frente a él otra vez, salió de la bañera con dificultad por su erección y luego me llevó a su habitación. Se acostó con pesadez sobre la cama y me señaló que me sentara…sobre él, así hice, y como una niña traviesa adentré su pene en mi interior y comencé a saltar sobre él como si se tratara de un juego.

-Naruto… te amo

Con violencia

Con pasión

Con fuego

Con sinceridad

Sin culpabilidad

Chocando los cuerpos hasta donde la anatomía lo permite, hasta que el hambre quede saciada, pero más que nada, chocando las emociones al momento de hacerte uno con el otro, entrar en comunión con el , bajar esa barrera, ese puente levadizo que te impide ver su corazón.

Sin querer, queriendo aprender sobre el sexo para redimirme, aprendí a hacer el amor

Él pareció emocionarse, y dio vuelta las posiciones sin mayor dificultad salió completamente de mi y luego me llenó por competo terminado dentro de mi. Dejé escapar un largo gemido que él acompaño con mi nombre y el sufijo que a él le encantaba utilizar en mí.

Trató de salir de mí, pero se lo impedí, lo retuve un minuto más, me preparé para el sentimiento de soledad que me embargaba cada vez que se alejaba de mí.

Pero esta vez fue diferente porque sabía que nos volveríamos a unir en ese abrazo eterno.

30 días estupendos, los mejores de toda mi miserable vida.

Y todo gracias a Naruto, a la promesa que le hice a Sasuke. Hoy el vendría a buscarme, y tendría que decir adiós.

Pareciera que no hubiera pasado nada interesante en todo este tiempo, miro mi reflejo en el lago Hannabi, mi pelo rosa, ahora corto y mis ojos brillante y satisfechos.

Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, ahí está la razón de mi desvelo y la de mi vida, dicen que el lago proyecta tus sueños ¿ya lo mencioné no? Bueno, ahí está Naruto y carga a un…

-Sakura…- Su voz en mi oído no provoca ninguna sensación, tal vez, porque esperaba algo así.

-Sasuke- Le sonrío

Me mira extrañado, y claro, debe estarse preguntando donde quedó su compañera de equipo llorona, el vino por mi, para llevarme con el, han pasado 9,6 segundos y aún no me hecho a sus brazos desconsolada, ni le he rogado que me haga el amor.

-Es hora de irnos Trata de sonreír, pero puedo oler su inseguridad, no entiende mi actitud.

-No iré contigo Sasuke- Sentencié.

-¿Te estás haciendo la difícil?-Preguntó altanero.

-No, solo digo la verdad, durante este mes, he aprendido algo más que sexo.

-ah ¿si? Jajajajaja ¿Y qué aprendiste?-Dijo despectivo.

-Aprendí a hacer el amor, a mostrar mis sentimientos, aquellos que tu desechaste por más poder, son los que ahora me hacen sentir mas poderosa que nunca.-Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Dicen estupideces- Respondió tomando mi cara entre sus manos y acercándola a sus labios- Vámonos de una vez.

-Claro que no, no ahora, aún te quiero de vuelta en Konoha, como el amigo de Naruto que siempre fuiste, sin embargo ambos hemos aceptado que…nunca podremos obligarte.- Junté chacra en mi puño y lo alejé de mi, me volvía a alejar de él para mirar al lago.-¿Sabes lo que veo Sasuke?

-…

-Veo estos últimos días y tengo la obligación de agradecerte…pero no iré contigo, porque ahora soy feliz, porque a pesar que eres un fantasma que a veces aparece en mis pesadillas ahora hay alguien que sabe cuando despertarme-Le dije sin mirarlo directamente sino por el reflejo.

-Da igual…te lo dije e un principio, no eras la gran cosa- Respondió no tan altanero como lo habría imaginado, mi mirada se llenó de ternura, rebusqué en mi bolsillo y le entregué lo que saqué.

-De todas formas este es tu hogar- El miró estupefacto lo que le había entregado para después casi sonreír, casi.

-Salúdame a Naruto…-Dijo antes de desaparecer en la umbría.

-Le diré que volverás- Susurré al viento. Sin apartar la vista del lago

-¿Sakura-chanque hacer acá?- Me di vuelta con una sonrisa al escuchar su voz

-Solo vine por unas medicinas- Expliqué mientras besaba a Naruto.

-Le diré a Tsunade que deje de darte trabajo, no quiero que ÉL se haga daño.-Dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-También puede ser ELLA- Le corregí.

-No importa, a ese bebé no le faltará amor._

Tal vez el tubo otra mujeres antes que yo.

Tal vez Sasuke nunca vuelva y un grado de culpabilidad me acompañe siempre

Tal vez el es un idiota cabeza hueca

Tal vez yo soy una marimacha que golpea para demostrar su amor

Ambos somos dos humanos imperfectos que solo buscan la felicidad efímera que el mundo shinnobi nos puede brindar.

Cabe destacar que somos dos tercos que nunca usaron protección y que a veces lloramos en el momento del climax.

Son detalles, que cada pareja puede o no compartir, con los que puede o no sentirse identificada.

En fin, solo dos ninja que por el camino del sexo aprendieron a hacer el amor.

Porque después de todo, Kami si existe.

Porque después de todo Naruto siempre fue mi única opción.

Al ver a Naruto y Sakura marcharse el junnin de élite deshizo la transformación, el cabello negro volvió a ser plateado y sus facciones volvieron a cubrirse, ya no era Sasuke, era Kakashi Hatake y su plan había funcionado.

Estúpidos mocosos llevarlo a hacer eso.

-Esto explica muchas cosas- Dice una voz femenina, claramente molesta.

-Cataluna, bueno, si, jeje- Responde sin querer dar más excusas el peliplata

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sakura te descubría? O pero aún, ¿Si desidia irse con "Sasuke"?- Regañó nuevamente la morena.

-No tengo idea- Volvió a responder el.- Ahora, ¿Por qué no sales a saludar a tu viejo sensei, Sasuke? -Habla con tranquilidad Kakashi mientras Cataluna se pone en guardia.

-Tan perceptivo como siempre-Sasuke Uchiha sale desde su hogar, la oscuridad, las sombras, más allá del pasado oscuro y sangriento que lo persigue, es el futuro solitario al cual el mismo se ha condenado.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- Kakashi se puso un poco más serio y se posesionó frente a Cataluna

-Pasaba a saludar- Dijo Sasuke amargamente.

-Sakura es feliz Sasuke…-Dijo Kakashi.

-Supongo que hubiera resultado de mejor manera si no te habrías adelantado- Dijo con una risa sarcástica.-Como sea…me voy. Ya no hay nada acá importante.

-¡Sasuke espera!- La ninja del viento le arrebato lo que Sakura le entregó a Kakashi cuando pensaba que era Sasuke, y se o lanzó al verdadero Uchiha- Esto es tuyo.

Sasuke lo tomó ágilmente y su boca se entreabre al ver su protector de Konoha visiblemente reparado, lo da vuelta y tiene algo escrito.

"Te esperamos algún día. Este siempre será tu lugar"

Sasuke lo aprieta contra su pecho, para luego girarse frente los ninjas.

-Refuercen la salida sur de Konoha, la próximas semana, Madara piensa atacar.- Dicho y hecho Sasuke vuelve a sumergirse en las sombras…pero Kakashi sonríe al ver que…pronto volvería a salir a la luz.

-No te pongas frente a mí de esa manera, sé defenderme- Reclamó Cataluna

Kakashi suspira y luego toma su rostro firmemente, baja su mascara y la besa.

-Eres mi novia, te protegí, eso hacen los novios- Kakashi no le dio oportunidad de decir nada a la joven porque tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron en un puff.

Kami solo sabe a donde fueron y a qué.

* * *

uuuufff fue largo no? pero compensa todo el tiempo que me la pasé ausente u.u trataré de actualizar mis fics y luego otro one-shot, esperenlo, se llamará Chica Fideo :D


End file.
